<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Gone but We're Still Here by Zamora_Songbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660313">You're Gone but We're Still Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamora_Songbird/pseuds/Zamora_Songbird'>Zamora_Songbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of Hurt, Abuse, Beating, Blood and Injury, Choking, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Dead Body, Depictions of Abuse, Depictions of injury, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Experimenting with character reactions, Follows main plot but with a twist, Gen, If content creators are uncomfortable with this story I will take this down and burn it, If sensitive to content DO NOT READ, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, My First Fanwork, Pain, Sad SBI, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Self-Harm, Suicide, TommyInnit Is Dead, grieving process, please be carful and take care of yourself, referenced cutting in later chapters, sbi+tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamora_Songbird/pseuds/Zamora_Songbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Tommyinnit decided to jump off the pillar that night? What if he chose to not land in the water but instead hit the hard ground? How would different events be played out? Would some events even happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 Surely not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fanfiction that I have ever posted. So I am extremely open to constructive criticism. I honestly like writing fanfiction a lot because it allows you to just jump head first into the story, no event and character set up required. It makes the getting started easier then having to set up a background. Everyone already knows them! Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold salty air took Tubbo by surprise as he stepped out of the Nether portal. The new landscape that he found himself in was drastically different from the dry heat of the Nether. He could hear the near by waves of the ocean as they crashed against the sandy shore, and he could feel the cool breeze misting his back as the wind swept through the long blades of grass. What he didn’t expect was the heavy smell of gunpowder and burning. The assault on his nose almost knocked him back through the portal. It was strange. The last time he had been here, the air had smelt so fresh and clean, even if it was just for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Tubbo opened his eyes to find a campsite, however, it was completely different from the one that Wil- Ghostbur had toured him around a few months earlier. Craters were scattered all around the small plain that made up his friend’s exile. Tubbo took his first step away from the portal and into Logstedshire proper. He could still smell the burning of oak and birch logs as he glanced around at the blazing pieces that miraculously were still somewhat standing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “Wha- What happened here?” Was all that escaped Tubbo’s mouth. He felt dizzy and out of breath. Where was Tommy? Did something happen? Surely, he didn’t do all this destruction himself? Surely not, surely not. “Tommy?” Tubbo shouted out in hopes that he could find his fri- his former VP. He honestly didn’t think Tommy would call him his friend still, considering Tubbo was the one that exiled him in the first place. His feet carried him past the broken portal that stood next to the one he had exited, past the burning remains of a ratty white tent. They carried him past the ashes of stripped log walls to the bottom of a small hill. That is when Tubbo saw a shadow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   However, it wasn’t the shadow of a human being, but that of a tall thin tower. It went high into the sky past the clouds and into the stars. “No… surely not…” Tubbo began to panic. He felt pinpricks of tears building behind his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “Tommy!?.....oh my Notch…Tommy!? This… This isn’t funny!” Tubbo felt his breathing become shorter and shorter. Tommy wouldn’t do this; he couldn’t do this. Oh, Notch where was his Tommy!? He turned round and round in a circle, searching anywhere for his missing Vice Pre- no his best friend. That’s when his eyes fell on a small outline laying in the shadow of the pillar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Notch no…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   No…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “Tommy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Tubbo held his breath as he scrambled over to the base of the pillar, hoping, no, praying that he was wrong. God, he wished to be wrong. He wasn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “Oh gods! Tommy!” Tubbo collapsed next to the body. He ignored the cold blood seeping into his jeans. His heart almost stopped as he took in the sight of the boy in front of him. Tommy Innit, the once bright, energetic, loud, loving, caring, obnoxious boy laid still and quiet. Blood was running freely from his nose and mouth. The side of his skull held a large gash where the crimson liquid had flowed freely from at some point, however now it was only dribbling out droplets. His eyes, once vibrant sky blue were shut gently, his lashes brushing the tops of his once rosy cheeks. He looked so thin, so frail. Tubbo reached forward, but ripped his hands back as if he feared he might hurt Tommy. Tubbo reached forward and touched Tommy’s forehead. All he felt was the skin of a cold lifeless corpse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   At this, Tubbo completely lost it. He pulled Tommy’s head into his lap, ignoring the way his bloody matted hair stained his jeans and shirt. He ignored how his hands and forearms were being coated in the cold liquid that seeped from his friend. No, he wouldn’t acknowledge the fact that there was so much blood. Too much blood. All of which was too cold to be recent. Tubbo sat there and just cried and cried into the body’s lifeless chest. He begged Notch, he begged Prime, or any of the gods that would listen to give his friend a heartbeat. A breath, a sign of life. But he received nothing. The night crawled forward, but Tubbo sat there at the bottom of the pillar, cradling his best friend’s cold body as the moon passed over head. He shrieked and cried, begging for his best friend to come back, to not leave him. He knew these pleas fell on deaf ears but he continued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Tubbo had eventually cried all the tears he could when the first rays of sunlight pierced their way above the distant waves. Tubbo still held his friend close, his breathing still shaky and uneven. Both of them were now covered in dried blood. Finally, when the morning sun fully broke the horizon and nearby birds began to chirp. Tubbo stayed where he sat. He stayed with Tommy still in his lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   It was late into the morning when Tubbo finally pried his tear sealed eyes open and stared down at the body. It looked almost worse than it did the night before. While the moon had highlighted the pale shimmer of his skin and accentuated the shadows of his boney figure, it hid the bruises, the cuts and the tear tracks that littered his face and body. Tommy looked terrible. There were large bags under his eyes. Bruises littered every part of his body, some old, some new. Each varied in a sickening color of yellow, green, and purple. They were painted across Tommy’s form like a sick Monet. The most prominent ones where the ones around his wrists, upper arms… and neck. All of which looked to be human inflicted, but not by Tommy. What happened to him? Burns also coated the body, none of which were of the severity of Tubbo’s own burns, however, they looked charred and black. Finally, there was the cuts. There were so many cuts. Tears littered Tommy’s favorite red and white tee shirt and khaki pants. Some looked as though they were crudely healed and bandaged, others held the signs of infection and dripped with puss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Tubbo felt like he was going to start to cry again, if he wasn’t sick first. His eyes finally focused on Tommy’s hands. Each hand was clenched in a death grip around two items. Tubbo stared at the compass that was held in Tommy’s right fist and a crumpled picture in his left. He gently pried the fingers of Tommy’s left hand open to reveal a photo of him and Tommy. Both boys stood on a beach with the sun bathing them both is a warm light as the wind swept their hair out of their bright smiling faces. Tubbo couldn’t stop the broken sob that ripped from his lips. His body began to shake uncontrollably as he gently undid Tommy’s other fist which held the twin to his own compass labeled ‘Your Tubbo’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hate the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo brings Tommy home. He is lost in his anger and sadness. Luckily Ranboo is there to hold him together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know Ranboo's character as well as the others, so I apologies if he is a little ooc! </p>
<p>I was on a writing rampage last night and this happened. Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo hated the rain. It not only physically hurt him because of his Ender man blood, but it also hurt others. Though, it did not necessarily harm them physically as it did him (unless you count Ghostbur), it hurt them emotionally. The darkness that covers the normally bright and happy landscape forces all of those who loved to play in the warmth of the sun into their cramped and dreary houses. It reminded them that the world could weep just as any of them could weep. The gloomy weather reminded them that sadness lingers heavily in this world. The sun merely distracted from it all. It made his friends sad, which made Ranboo sad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A low rumble in the distance shook Ranboo’s little house. It vibrated through the floor board into his very core as a flash of lightning danced across the rain-stained window he gazed out of. It lit up the large town square that lay before the home for a heart beat before it was plunged back into the darkness as the storm raged on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo hated the rain. It made everything sad and gloomy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Far off in the distance Ranboo saw a figure moving closer to the town square. “Poor guy probably got caught up in the flash storm. Never fun.” Ranboo mused to himself. The dark gloom didn’t allow Ranboo to see the details of the figure all that well, but they seemed to be trudging along as if they carried a heavy weight on its back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah that sucks.” Ranboo hummed, “I should invite them in.” He stated to no one in particular. He made his way over to his wooden front door and opened it carefully as to not let the rain splash through the new opening. “Hey! You want to come in here?!” He shouted across the square. The figure seemed to have heard him and began to trudge their way over to Ranboo’s home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The closer and closer they got the more Ranboo could see. There were two figures instead of just the one. The first was Tubbo, obvious by his brown hair that stuck flat to his head due to the down pour. The second one, however, made Ranboo’s heart sink. Draped over Tubbo’s shoulder was the limp form of Tommy, his red and white shirt being unmistakable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this Ranboo rushed from his hiding place within the doorframe. He ran through the pouring rain to meet Tubbo and Tommy half way. The rain seared his skin, but he ignored it. They both looked terrible. Tubbo had deep bags under his eyes and was drenched in dried blood. It was being washed away slowly by the rain but still left a blotchy red stain on his skin and clothes none the less. Ranboo couldn’t quite make out Tommy’s state seeing as he was being carried like a sack of potatoes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo held his arms out, willing Tubbo to allow him to take the burden off his small frame. But, he refused, and continued to march forward towards Ranboo’s home. The rain burning Ranboo’s flesh as he followed behind Tubbo, soon finding themselves in the comfort of his dry house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo had gently set Tommy onto the small couch that lay in front of an unlit fire. Ranboo quickly began to pile wood into the hearth before Tubbo stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t bother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not? You and Tommy are soaked! You could catch your death in weather like this.” Ranboo paused for a moment to reply before continuing to build the fire. Tubbo’s flinch at the last sentence went unnoticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy’s dead, Ranboo.” Tubbo brokenly mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made Ranboo stop. “What?” He turned slowly and was only met with the back of Tubbo’s soaked blood-stained shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s dead.” Tubbo took in a shaking breathe, not fully letting it escape past his lips as he exhaled. “He… I found him like this… Ranboo… I think he killed himself.” Tubbo’s form began to quiver violently as his knees gave out from underneath him. Ranboo was at his side within seconds holding the sobbing teenager to his chest. Tubbo groped the back of Ranboo’s suit, desperately trying to find anything to make the pain stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo just stared at the corpse lied out on his once pristine couch. Tommy’s face was pale and completely lacking color beside the blood matted hair and bruised skin. He looked so thin and frail, like he was made out of old porcelain that would crack at the slightest breath of air. His chest was not moving and his fingers weren’t fidgeting like they always did. His eyes were sealed shut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was a boy of constant movement. Ranboo had learned that early on in his relationship with the blond lanky boy. He hated having to stay put. But now, Tommy did not move, he did not even bat an eye. He was so still, gods he was too still. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is all my fault.” Tubbo whispered despairingly into Ranboo’s chest. It caused the other to pull away and look at the small child in his arms, for that is what he was, a child. A child forced to fit in an adult’s role. “I’m the one who fell into Dream’s fucking pressure.” Tubbo unlaced his fingers from Ranboo’s back and clenched them in front of his own bright red face. “I’m the one that pushed him to do this… I’m the one that led him to be so hopeless that he flung himself off that damn tower, aren’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo-” Ranboo began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!... No… I don’t want to hear that it wasn’t my fault. I don’t want to hear it because I know it was my fault. Oh, gods Ranboo, I’m such an idiot! I didn’t even visit him once! Too afraid of what he would say to me.” Tubbo gasped, “I called him selfish Ranboo. I called him fucking selfish! I’m the one who is truly selfish. Its my fault… Its my fault… Its my fault…” Tubbo fell into quiet mumbling. Repeating “its my fault” like a mantra. His fists became tangled in his brown hair, continuously clenching and unclenching wads of the messy locks. If he were to pull any harder, he would surely rip off his scalp.<br/>Ranboo tried his best to gently pry the teen’s hands away from the messy strands of hair, eventually settling them between his own two shaking palms. “Tubbo, you need to breathe, buddy.” He quietly whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo screwed his eyes shut. He weakly tried to wrench his hands back, away from the comfort that came with Ranboo’s gentle touch. He didn’t want to hear that it wasn’t his fault, he knew that it was his fault. He is the godsdamn president damn it! He gave the command to exile Tommy. He had freely handed Tommy over to Dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey. You need to listen to me, ok? I know this is not what you want to hear, b-but you have to. Tubbo, this is not all your fault. It’s Dream’s. Dream threatened the country that you and Tommy fought so hard to keep free. Dream is the one that built those walls. Dream is the one that- that would except nothing less than Tommy’s exile. Yes, you gave into his pressure Tubbo, but it’s not like you had a choice. Dream backed you into a corner, one that was unescapable.” Ranboo spoke softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Fundy, Quackity, and Tommy… they were making a plan… If I had j-just went along with it-” Tubbo desperately began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you all would be dead. You- you could not have beaten Dream on your own.” Ranboo cut him off harshly. “Besides, do you really think Tommy would want you to beat yourself up this way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo’s eyes trailed away from their intertwined hand to lay on Tommy’s corpse. “Maybe-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Tubbo, he wouldn’t. He and I exchanged letters in his exile. He was always asking about you, wondering if you were ok. He- he wanted you to visit so badly, but he was scared that you didn’t want to be his friend anymore because of the whole not listening to you thing. Tubbo, he loved you so much. Please, don’t beat yourself up about this. Tommy would be devastated if you did.” Ranboo honestly didn’t know where all of this was coming from. He was never one to speak so freely about emotions, unless he was writing them down in his note book. His normally shy demeanor disappeared behind his strangely confident words. But with one glance at Tubbo, he knew that he sincerely meant each and every sentence that had exited his mouth. He didn’t know Tommy as well as a few others on the server do- did. But from what he could tell, he and Tubbo were more like brothers rather than just friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo’s eyes left the corpse beside them and looked deeply into Ranboo’s own eyes. Though the direct eye contact caused Ranboo extreme discomfort due to his hybrid side, he forced himself to return the gaze just as deeply. Tubbo seemed to be looking for answers in his heterochromatic eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed to find enough of what he was looking for as he collapsed back onto Ranboo’s chest and began to heave out sobs. Ranboo just held him close, allowing the kid to finally pass out from his emotional exhaustion. Ranboo let his eyes wander back over to Tommy’s body, and he could not hold back his own tears. They felt like acid as they ran down his black and white cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo hated the rain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am always open to constructive criticism, so please let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much for reading and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tears for Sons Long Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The L'Manburg cabinet and Phil are told about Tommy's sudden death. Phil gets to say goodbye to his second dead son, and a rocky forgiveness blooms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I appologize if the characters are OOC. I just really like the thought of a loving and caring dadza. Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was quiet, nothing but the patter of rain and the crackling of a flame made a sound. Phil sat before his fireplace, staring into the burning pile of wood within. How desperately Phil wished to reach for that warm light, to feel something beside the numbing sadness that consumed him. He felt this way more often than not recently, mainly after the ankle monitor was forcibly strapped around his leg. He hated the damn thing with all his might. It kept him locked within his own home. It trapped him in place as he was forced to watch his eldest son nearly executed yesterday. It kept him in place as his son fled the country that his middle son had built and destroyed. It trapped him in the silence that became suffocating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His wings flicked irritably behind him. They were restless, eager to be spread wide. Phil wanted to open them so badly, to fly high into the sky. But being imprisoned in his temporary place of residence, that was not an option. The walls felt like they were slowly closing in on him. Even when he was in the open space of the mine below his house, the walls still sucked the air from his lungs. Phil truly hated being stuck in one place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just like Toms…” he mused to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a harsh rapping at his front door. He only huffed before forcing his tired body off the floor. Grumbling as he made his way over to it. Straightening his back, Phil opened the door only to be met by Quackity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Minecraft, President Tubbo has reque-” Quackity began calmly before Phil slammed the door on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off.” He yelled over his shoulder as he strolled back to the fire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before the knocking began again. Phil just ignored it. He didn’t care what the president wanted. He honestly was starting to form an extreme distaste for that kid. He slumped back on the floor next to the fire. He fluffed his ash grey wings up and hugged them around himself like a makeshift blanket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were loud bangs on his door now and distant calls of “Phil” “Philza Minecraft” “Mr. Minecraft”. He merely puffed his feathers more, refusing to acknowledge the unwanted visitor. Each crack against the door became more and more annoying. Every single one seeming louder than the last. The calls were becoming harder and harder to ignore. Finally, after five long minutes of Quackity attempting to knock the door to death did Phil answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck do you want?” Phil glared at the black-haired male that stood soaking wet in front of him.<br/>He quickly cleared his throat and began again, “President Tubbo has requested to see you. He says that its urgent.” Quackity fidgeted a little under the older man’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it is important, why didn’t he just come and tell me him fuckin’ self? What could be so important to him that he sent his lackey to get soaked in the rain?” Phil spat out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not his lack-” Quackity huffed, “I don’t know. He just told the cabinet to meet at Ranboo’s. He told me to swing by and bring you too.” <br/>Phil sighed tiredly, “It better be damn important then.” He grumbled as he threw his forest green robe across his shoulders and plopped his green and white bucket hat on top of his blond head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity reached down to his ankle monitor and switched it off. “Follow.” He ordered. Phil just rolled his eyes and shoved past Quackity pushing the younger man into the porch’s railing. Phil just strolled through the drizzling rain to his next-door neighbor’s abode. The door was already open and voices were wafting their way out. <br/>When Phil stepped through the door, all the voices were silenced. Every eye was placed upon his worn face, each pair akin to that of a deer in headlights. All except one. He met the gaze of Tubbo. The kid sat quietly on the floor next to the couch, eye downcast and dripping with tears. He looked so small and beaten down in that moment. Phil chose to ignore it and made his way further into the entry way. Quackity not far behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Phil broke the still air, “I’m here cause ya asked for me. What do you want?”<br/>There was a beat of silence before a small sob ripped its way out of Tubbo’s throat. Ranboo crouched beside him and whispered quietly. Tubbo only shook his head, whispering something back to the hybrid, who nodded and stood back up assisting the young president back to his feet as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I apologize for calling you all here so suddenly.” Tubbo took a trembling breathe, “However, there is something you all need to hear.” His blue gaze fixed onto Phil. It unnerved the winged man as he stared back at Tubbo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy Innit, as of… as of…” Tubbo dug his fingers into his arms, almost curling in on himself as he uttered the next sentence, “As of yesterday night…is dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room filled with commotion at that point. Mainly Fundy and Quackity yelling out questions and denials. Phil just stood where he was, completely frozen in place. The shouting didn’t reach his ears. All he could hear was a loud ringing and his own heart breaking … Again. Tommy? His baby boy? His youngest son, dead? No, gods, no. His eyes bore into Tubbo as the kid collapsed onto the floor again. Phil did not move; he did not breathe. He couldn’t breathe. This had to be some sick joke that Tubbo was playing on them. A truly revolting joke. It couldn’t be real, it couldn’t-. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle hand on his shoulder yanked him back to the present. He found the hand belonged to the tall ender man hybrid that stood beside him. His emerald and blood red eyes were sad, but not empty. They held something else within them. Pity, maybe? No, that couldn’t be it. Maybe understanding? Phil could not honestly tell. The tall boy gently tugged on Phil’s shoulder, leading him away from the commotion. The two voices still rang out into the early evening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo’s strides were long, but slow, allowing Phil to keep pace with him. He was led down a short hallway, next to the front entrance, to a door. When the ender man hybrid opened the opened to and escorted him inside did Phil realize that this all was not a joke. The room was dark and drafty, nothing filled it except for a closet, a crafting table, a book shelf, a small bedside table, and a white linin bed. What caught Phil’s attention, however, was the body gently rested on top of the linin covers. A chair sat beside the bed with a small candle slowly burning out on the bedside table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil inched closer and saw the pale face of his youngest son in the dying light. Philza Minecraft completely shattered at the sight of his son. His baby boy was still and completely silent.  His once loud and joy filled child was now lost beyond the veil of death, just like his older brother before him; whom was condemned to death by the <br/>hand of his own father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil reached towards his son’s head and began to run his fingers through the blond locks that were all too similar to his own. His eyes roamed up and down the battered and torn body of the child before him. His child. His son. Phil finally allowed himself to break down. Releasing a howl of anguish as he collapsed his head onto his son’s small figure. </p>
<p>                         -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo had felt it necessary for the father to see his son alone without the mourning of others to take away from his own. He left Phil alone after escorting him to the guest bedroom where he and Tubbo had placed Tommy’s body. He felt it was only right to allow the father of the dead boy at least a moment of silence.<br/> He made his way back down the hall where the shouting had quieted down to small and broken voices of Quackity, Fundy, and Tubbo. He turned the corner to see Fundy holding Tubbo closely as the small teen began to shake again. He was sobbing but no tears came with the labored breathing. Tubbo had long since ran out of tears. Quackity and Fundy had quickly made up for him with their own dripping eyes. Ranboo had just sighed, holding back his own tears. His cheeks still aching from his past sobs only hours earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re positive he’s dead?” Quackity whispered out in denial, “Completely dead? No more lives?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo only nodded meekly. His shoulders shaking with silent cries that were unable to escape his raw throat. A day of nothing but abuse had broken his voice from anything above and low mumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo, what happened? H- how did Tommy die? D- do you know anything?” Fundy gently prodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suicide.” Ranboo answered plainly. He refused to let Tubbo suffer through anymore explanation, especially with his sore throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t be fucking serious…” Fundy’s eyes shot up to Ranboo, pleading for him to be lying. Ranboo only returned the gaze with a small nod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo swallowed thickly, “uh…Yeah…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think that he’ll come back as a ghost? Like how Wilbur did?” Quackity spoke up from his place near the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope he doesn’t.” Tubbo managed to groan out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Fundy looked down at the small brunette in his arms, “why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you want your dad back? Nothing but… but an empty shell of himself with no memories? Do you want a Tommy like that?” Tubbo weakly bit back. Though, there was no real fire behind it. The room lulled back into silence. Before Tubbo broke the quite again. “I want to un-banish Techno.” He stated simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” Quackity nearly shrieked. “What do you mean?! You want to un-banish that… that pig! No way, we can’t do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His second brother just died, Quackity. He… he at least deserves to be told about it or… or invited to see him, y- you know, for one last time…” Tubbo defended. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he is a traitor, he set withers onto us, onto L’Manburg. He shot you Tubbo, and just yesterday, took one of my lives! He can’t be trusted. He can’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgave him, I’ve moved on, Quackity! Yeah, sure, he took one of both our lives. Yeah, he followed Wilbur’s orders, his commander at the time, to destroy L’Manburg. But he wasn’t bothering anyone in his retirement.” Tubbo snapped hoarsely. “He was just fine being left alone; he wasn’t planning on hurting anyone anymore until you decided that he needed to be executed! With no damn trial to boot. Just get over it Quackity! I know I damn well am.” His voice rough, but held strong. He was now glaring daggers at the man that stood in front of him. “I’m done with this endless cycle of violence. An eye for an eye makes the world go blind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity just stood where he was, completely frozen in shock. “You cannot be serious, even though he wasn’t hurting anyone before, how can you be so sure about now? What if when he finds out about what happened to Tommy he’ll go on a rampage and destroy everything that we worked to rebuild? What will we do then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should give him back his stuff.” A voice spoke from behind the quartet. The boys all swiveled their heads to face Phil. He looked awful. Eyes dead and empty. They were red and bulgy with drying tears. Even with his golden halo of messy hair, he looked to have aged 50 years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo nodded. He slowly untangled himself from Fundy’s arms. He stood up and went to kneel down to Phil’s feet. He yanked a key out of his back pocket and shoved it into the locking mechanism of the ankle monitor. With a quiet click, the shackle fell to the ground uselessly. “Philza Minecraft, I hereby release you from house arrest and give you a presidential pardon for any actions that led to your arrest. I hope that you may someday forgive m-.” Tubbo was quickly cut off as Phil tugged him into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, he may have begun to hate the kid he now hugged tightly. But he could honestly not hold onto all of his aggression towards the kid who he considered his almost son. To see this child, try to fix the things that his cabinet members had forced him to do, he honestly felt a small bite of respect for him. No, Phil did not fully forgive Tubbo for all he’s done, but he knew Tommy had loved Tubbo so much, it would probably break his heart if Phil held onto his anger. So, Phil did not forgive Tubbo just yet, but his heart knew that this poor kid needed some reassurance from at least one person, and definitely a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil visits Techno and Wilbur. He is accompanied by a strange child sporting an old forest green cloak.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight gore at the beginning when describing Techno's execution. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno had always cherished the quiet of the north. There was nothing around except the solid white snow that blanketed the landscape. There were no noises except for that of the occasional voices ringing in his head and the wildlife he chose to surround himself by. There were no torches or lanterns that blocked out the moon and the stars, just how he liked it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He passed his evenings idly, mainly watching as the stars and constellations passed easily overhead and reading the myth that each one had hidden behind them. His days were filled with necessary tasks to keep the home running smoothly. Feeding the livestock and ensuring his inventory was fully stocked with food and equipment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was how he had spent it before the fateful day when the Butcher army had come. They held his best friend and noble stead, Carl, captive with the threat of death hanging in the air. They ripped him out of the place he had carved to be his home and had dragged him miles away to a country had never wanted to return to. They had shoved him into a death trap in the town square for all to see. They had talked harshly down to him and spit in his face. Of course, it was mostly Quackity who did the talking seeing as how he had barely allowed anyone to get in a word otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the anvil hit him hard on the head, he could feel his skull completely shatter, his bones crumbling with the impact of the heavy tool. He felt each of his organs be flattened into a gory pancake before the totem of undying that he had clenched in his hand had took effect. He was forced to shriek as the totem did its job and forcibly stitched his body back together, mending the broken bones and replacing all that was lost. Techno had used totems before, he was not new to the effects they had as they would bring one back from the dead. No matter how completely they had been killed it would still grab their soul and shove it back into the pile of gore that it too was forcing back together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his body had completely regenerated, did he feel the after effects of the totem’s use set in. He felt a rush of power course through his body, filling his lungs and every vein with fire. He stood before the citizens of L’Manburg as they gawked at him, still alive. He had taken that moment to book it. He ran and ran, away from the enraged shrieks of a certain vice president. With every step, his vision had become more and more blurred and red. The voices were all screaming, crying out for blood. Techno found that he would not disappoint them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Quackity tried to confront Techno in the tunnels that criss crossed under the surface of L’Manburg, he was not facing the pig, but the voices that echoed in the hybrid’s mind. Quackity had stood no chance when the voices took control. Before the smaller man could get in a second swing, he was already sprawled across the floor with blood leaking from his now split skull. Techno honestly wished he could feel bad for the kid, but the voices refused him to have that much mercy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Techno had finally made it back to his home in the frozen tundra did the totem’s effects ware off. It left him lying on the cabin’s wooden floor breathless and whimpering in excruciating pain. He had eventually blacked out completely sometime later in the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, he had found himself safely tucked into bed with piles of blankets layered high on top of him. His mind was exhausted and confused as he hobbled his way down the second-floor hallway and made his way to the stairs. He heard familiar humming wafting throughout the house and pans clanking together. The smell of eggs cooking finally pushed the fog completely out of his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he turned the corner and stood in the doorway of the kitchen did he finally see who was causing all the noise. Over the stove humming a somewhat familiar tune from their youth was the spectral form of his brother. Ghostbur noticed him right away and waved happily to his older brother. He said nothing as he pulled a chair out at the nearby table and motioned for Techno to sit. Without hesitation Techno took his seat. He watched the ghost quietly as he almost floated around the kitchen preparing breakfast for Techno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno was ok with the quiet, with the occasional banging of dishes and pans. He also enjoyed the humming that his brother continued. It felt like days from a distant past, days that were long gone. A plate overflowing with food found its way to Techno’s place. He greedily began to eat. Ghostbur just sat beside him and fiddled with a small blue crystal, one of the many that he carried around and freely gave to others in hopes of cheering them up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been remembering a lot of stuff lately.” The ghost had broken the easy silence first. “I remembered my first and second death. I even remembered what they felt like.” Techno froze in his action of scarfing down his food. A piece of egg dangling from his fork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I saw you die yesterday, I also remembered how I felt when Tommy lost his second life. Did you know that he did it for L’Manburg? He gave everything he had to help Wilb- me… To help me win its freedom.” Ghostbur set the blue crystal in front of him on the table. He gently placed his hands backdown onto his lap and stared into the small blue object. “But I had to go and ruin it, didn’t I? I threw it all away, for what? For some petty ideal of having it all for myself? Like the tyrant we faced to earn its freedom? Why was Wilbu- me like that? Techno, why did I do that?” Ghostbur’s pupil-less eyes were filling with tears, or at least, that’s what Techno thought they were. The liquid that began to drip down his brother’s ghostly face was a vibrant blue and left a trail of the color on the ghost’s cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno allowed his brother to wallow in his long-forgotten feelings, himself also feeling at a lose of what to tell him. Sobs filled the silence between the two as Ghostbur let out his own frustration at his past self. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were scared.” Techno softly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ghostbur looked back up at Techno with his empty white eyes, “What?”</p>
<p>“You were scared. You saw L’Manburg as a threat to you… and probably Tommy as well.” Techno sighed. “Maybe you, in your own sick way, thought that it was for the best to get rid of it. I also joined you in that endeavor, Gho- Wilbur. I helped you destroy it. You are not the only one at fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur laughed dryly, “Its like when we were kids again. You remember those wood blocks we would always build with? We would always build towers just to knock them right back down for our own amusement. We would just build it all again to do the same exact thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe…” Techno fell back into the quiet again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you help me that day Tech? Why did you destroy something that I had loved and Tommy still loved? I Know I wasn’t necessarily in my right mind, but why did you join me down the path of destruction?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno let out a low hum. “Honestly, Wilbur, I thought that if we were to get rid of the problem, you would come back to us. Maybe, if I destroyed enough of it, you’d calm down, you would get better. Now I see that that was never gonna happen. We both know how it turned out.” Techno looked at the faint hole that was poorly sewn closed on Wilbur’s old yellow sweater that the ghost was admit about wearing, even in the afterlife. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur began to chew on his lower lip, something he did quite often when he was younger. It was a nervous tick in some ways, a way to quiet his over excited mouth without stopping its movement completely. He eventually just sighed and smiled at his older brother. Without saying a word, he picked up his blue crystal off the table and pocketed it in his jean pocket. He hoisted himself out of his chair and began to clean up the mess he had made in the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno just watched his brother go and continued the task that the ghost had given to himself. Though the conversation finished quite abruptly, Techno felt the warm feeling of content settle in his heart. At least he had gained a little bit of his brother back through yesterday’s horrors. Even if it wasn’t happy memories, at least they were being remembered. Techno quickly finished his now cold breakfast and rushed to wash the dishes before his ghost of a brother unwittingly began to put his hands under the water that now filled the sink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno decided that the remainder of the day would be spent just resting and recovering from being so viciously ripped from the grasp of death. He had eventually settled down on the couch in front of the fire place picking up one of his favorite books, “The Iliad”. He remained like that for the rest of the day, soon joined by Wilbur who sat near the lit fire fiddling with a piece of blue wool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Late into the night Techno was beginning to dose off on the coach with book still in hand. Wilbur having disappeared into the whatever spectral realm that he had now called home a few hours before. There was a loud knock on the door. The noise jolted the nearly comatose Techno awake, his senses were already kicking into overdrive as the knocking against the door came once again. Techno had shot up off the couch and grabbed his spare sword off the wall where it hung proudly above the fire place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He creeped his way over to the dark oak front door, attempting to get a good enough glimpse the shutters at whoever stood on the other side. However, the night had plunged the stranger’s features into darkness, leaving Techno clueless to whom they might be. He sighed out in frustration before creaking the door open slightly, sword held tightly in his other hand. When the light from the ambers in the hearth lit up the stranger’s features Techno realized that the visitor was no foe, but a friend. Phil stood straight as Techno opened the door the rest of the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phil? What are you doing here? I thought you were under house arrest; how did you escape?” Techno stood aside to let the older man enter the house. What startled him was the small cloaked figure that scampered in through the door behind his father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the two were fully inside did Techno close the door behind them. The orange coals in the fire place illuminated Phil’s face, showing Techno how truly old his father looked. His eyes were dull and filled with an empty sorrow. His entire body hunched over in what looked to be complete and utter exhaustion. His skin was also extremely pale, looking like he was already half way through death’s door if it weren’t the for the remnants of a rosy pink blush left behind on his cheeks and nose from the bitter cold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno…” Phil looked at his son, his voice echoing the look in his eyes. The winged man cast his eyes to the boy beside him. He was wearing what now Techno could see as one of Phil’s old winter cloaks that his father had always worn when the boys were growing up. “Maybe you should tell ‘im, mate.” Phil gently grasped the youth’s shoulder, bringing him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cloaked boy hesitantly pulled back the forest green hood to reveal none other but the president of L’Manburg himself. The voices roared inside Techno’s head. They screamed for the boy’s heart on a platter, for Techno to just reach out and snap the kid’s neck. But he held the voices at bay taking deep gasping breathes to center himself in the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh! What the hell is he doing here?! Dad, what the heck is going on?” Techno tried desperately to not sound so startled. The voices loudly mocked him, their jeers bouncing around his skull like a monotonous chant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he had a chance to say another word, the teenage president stepped forward, shivers wracking his body. He stood in front of Techno, but never meeting his eyes as he held out a bundle that Techno had not realized the teen brought in under his arm. Techno glanced to Phil cautiously. He simply nodded to his son in return, assuring him that this was no act of malice on the kid’s part. Techno reached out and took the large item out of the child’s arms. Tubbo stepped back to be behind Phil again, eyes trained over Techno’s shoulder, staring a hole into the empty wall behind the piglin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno took the twine that bound the fabric together and slowly yanked it. When the knot released and the bundle open, it revealed Techno’s recently lost armor and tools. The piglin hybrid tore his eyes away from the supplies to look between Tubbo and Phil in disbelief. What was happening?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technoblade, as the President of L’Manburg, and the representative of my cabinet, I here by un-banish you from the country of L’Manburg, and give you a presidential pardon for your past crimes against the state.” Tubbo’s voice was cracked and weak, like he had a screaming match with someone before he came here. “I also want to personally ask for forgiveness… Techno, I am so sorry what Quackit- no, what we all put you through yesterday. It was unfair to execute you with no trial, and downright cruel to do it in such a painful way. I pray that you will someday forgive me, as well as L’Manburg.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno’s eyes were bulging out of their sockets now from the sheer shock of the entire situation. He looked to Phil who just looked on between the two, eyes distant but trusting as Tubbo clung to his sleeve like a hurt puppy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Why are you un-banishing me?” Techno looked at the green clad boy next to his father. The boy’s eyes began to shimmer with tears as his grip on Phil’s sleeve grew tighter. His fist turning white as he clung to the dark green material. He shook his head and began to roughly scrub at his eyes as more and more tears streamed down his pale cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno…” Phil began, but his voice wavered. His blue eyes bore into Techno’s scarlet ones. “Tommy… is dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno's response to Tommy, his youngest brother, being dead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry for the slow update. Life has been a little too hectic lately and I haven't been feeling up to writing lately. Here is Tubbo's view of telling Techno as well as a bit of Dadza and his eldest son fluff. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The artic was a cold place. Tubbo had learned that quickly after passing across the biome’s border. The snow flurried peacefully as if nothing was wrong. Tubbo wished he could be as carefree as the flakes were. But his entire body was trembling, whether it was from the bitter cold or the icy fear that had clawed its way into his heart, he was unsure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tubbo and Phil had finally broken from the forest into a field of pure white, they saw a cottage not too far off in the distance. Warm light streamed out between the shutters, practically begging Tubbo to enter. His trembling only grew. Phil led the way up the wooden stairs, each step quietly squeaking under their weight. Reaching the top of the flight, Phil threw a glance over his shoulder to Tubbo. The teen was practically vibrating with how much he was shaking. However, Tubbo returned his glaze with a fire lit behind his eyes. He gave Phil a curt nod causing the hood on top of his brown locks to slip slightly backward. He quickly fumbled to pull it back up once again with his free hand. Phil returned the nod with a quiet hum and raised his scarred knuckle and tapped it against the dark oak wood door. When no answer came at first, he knocked once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of pause from the inside of the cabin before a few shuffling steps made their way towards the door. A grumble could be heard as the shutters of the front window twitched slightly. Then the knob on the door itself began to tremble before the large sheet of wood was cracked open. One of Technoblade’s scarlet eyes peered through the small gap before the door opened completely. Techno’s form towered over both Phil and Tubbo’s, causing the younger of the pair to quiver more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phil? What are you doing here? I thought you were under house arrest; how did you escape?” Techno stepped aside and granted entrance to the duo. Phil moved to enter the home, Tubbo stayed right at his heels, slipping through the doorway quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inside of the cottage was dimly lit, the only light source being from the dying fire within the hearth. The homestead was much smaller than what Tubbo remembered it to be only a day prior. A day ago, it almost seemed to be a colossus lingering in the snowy plains. But now, it seemed like a home isolated by winter weather. Perhaps, it was the person within the building that made the thought of it much scarier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade himself even look a lot less intimidating. Instead of his royal attire or battle-hardened armor, he wore nothing but a plain white tunic. The sleeves were slightly discolored at the ends due to age and hard work, and a few buttons were missing from where the shirt was clasped together near the neck. His pants were old and worn, their one onyx black color having faded with years of use. The normally intricately braided pink hair that was always perfect, now hung loosely around his shoulders. His eyes were the same vibrant scarlet they always were, but they were shadowed due to a cloud of exhaustion that always seemed to follow him. The hybrid’s lightly blushed skin was torn and rugged, littered with scars both old and new. A few of which Tubbo was near positive he had caused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno…” Phil’s raspy voice broke Tubbo’s observation, and he forced his focus back to the present matter. Phil was staring Techno straight in the eye, his own full of emptiness, which Tubbo knew was also reflected in his blue eyes too. “Maybe you should tell ‘im, mate.” Tubbo gulped as he was pushed lightly forward by Phil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo felt the cold fear that had been slowly building up in his heart practically burst out. Now that the larger hybrid was looking down on him, his eyes cold and calculating. Tubbo saw a glimpse of the normal Technoblade that he always saw. He was shaking quite badly now, but before he knew it his hand had reached for the hood of his borrowed cloak, and pulled it back revealing his face to the burly man in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno’s eyes were trained on the boy right away. Tubbo could instantly tell by the way the hybrid shifted that he was trying desperately to not lunge at him. His eyes were wide and his breathing was coming out at an irregular pace. The piglin’s eyes went from Tubbo to his father, alight with confusion and concern. “Heh! What the hell is he doing here?! Dad, what the heck is going on?” His voice, waivered slightly as he spoke. It went unnoticed by everyone except the man with ash-colored wings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo took the pause from Technoblade as an opportunity to do what he came here to do. He tried his best to calm the tremors that wracked his entire body, but it was to little avail. He stepped forward and presented Techno with his burden. It was a large bundle of grey fabric, tied neatly together with a single strip of twine. Techno looked between Tubbo and Phil, seeming completely untrusting of what the small president was offering him. Phil merely nodded and that was all Techno needed. He took the bundle out of Tubbo’s trembling arms. Tubbo himself making a mad dash to be behind Phil once again. He hated how he felt like a scared little child, but in all honesty, maybe that is what he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno easily opened the package and looked between the two once again in utter confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technoblade, as the President of L’Manburg, and the representative of my cabinet, I here by un-banish you from the country of L’Manburg, and give you a presidential pardon for your past crimes against the state.” Tubbo managed to say. His voice, still weak from crying and arguing with his cabinet, “I also want to personally ask for forgiveness… Techno, I am so sorry what Quackit- no, what we all put you through yesterday. It was unfair to execute you with no trial, and downright cruel to do it in such a painful way. I pray that you will someday forgive me, as well as L’Manburg.”  Tubbo refused to meet the piglin’s wide eyes. He was honestly ashamed of what had happened, what he allowed to happen, so he trained his eyes past Techno to stare at the wall behind the hybrid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Why are you un-banishing me?” Techno’s voice was raspy, filled with complete bewilderment. Tubbo felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. The reason for him un-banishing Techno, the reason he had reached the olive branch out, the fact that his best friend was dead, took all the breath from the child’s lungs. He scrubbed his eyes furiously, trying to stave off the tears so that he would not be caught crying in Techno’s presence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He barely heard Phil tell Techno that Tommy was dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room they stood in fell into an uneasy silence, that was only filled by the cracking of the charred wood and the wind whipping around the house’s exterior. Techno took a startled breath as he looked deep into his father’s eyes. “Tommy isn’t dead, he can’t be.” He hoarsely chuckled. The voices had gone completely silent, something they haven’t done for months. Not since Wilbur… “He’s too stubborn to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father’s blue eyes were trained on his own blood red ones. They shimmered with unshed tears that made Techno’s heart break. Tubbo clung to Phil’s sleeve like a life line, refusing to let go as tears freely made their way down the president’s scarred cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno… Tommy, he…” Phil licked his dry lips. “They have his body back in L’Manburg. They want to, to do an investigation… But Techno, Tommy’s… Tommy is gone.” Phil let out a sob as he finished his sentence. Techno quickly went to snatch his father before the man completely collapsed onto the floor, Tubbo still clinging onto him. Techno felt Phil shaking with every breath he took in and sob that he let out. He allowed his father to burry his face into the side of Techno’s neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind Phil he heard Tubbo mumbling quite “I’m sorry” s over and over again. His face was red and blotchy as he found comfort in Phil’s green robe. Techno himself just sat there holding his weeping father. He felt the warm tears freely running down his own face now as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat there for quite some time, the moon already having reached its peak and was no descending towards the west horizon. The fire had long since burnt out leaving the house in pure darkness. There were still sobs coming from Techno’s broken father, but the smaller muffled ones were now completely silent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno’s tears had run out a little while ago, leaving him there in the cold room completely numb. His baby brother was dead? Both of his brothers were now completely gone? What had happened to the rude and brash kid that he had the honor to call his brother? Who had killed him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any spare beds?” Phil’s whisper rang through the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Techno looked down at the blond that was cradled against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dull blue eyes gazed back up at him. His father’s rough hand came to his cheek and gently wiped away the tear streaks that now littered his eldest son’s face. “I don’t believe we can make a trip back to L’Manburg in this state.” Phil tilted his head slightly to motion to Tubbo laying against his back. His face buried in the space between his wings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno grunted and weakly stood back up. He assisted Phil in doing the same. Techno began to lead the way over to the stairs that led up to his second story as Phil picked Tubbo up and cradle him lightly in his arms. It almost made Techno smirk at his father. The man had always been a sucker for kids. He had a natural instinct to take care of them. It seemed that that instinct had not faded with age. The steps made little noise as both Techno and Phil ascended into the upper level. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they had reached the landing of the second floor, Techno turned straight to his right where a door led into a small bedroom. “You can put him in here.” Techno whispered lightly. Phil nodded and made his way into the tiny room setting Tubbo on the small blue bed that laid under the slim window. The moonlight tickled the teens cheeks as Phil pulled the heavy blue quilt over the brunette’s shoulders. “You can sleep in my bed; I will take the couch.” Techno whispered once again as Phil exited the bed room, closing the door behind himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure? I’m fine with sleeping on the co-” Phil began only to be cut off by Techno waving his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m taking the couch, you go to bed.” He pointed down the hall. Phil looked up at his son and gave him a nod in thanks. He turned and made his way to the master bedroom as Techno made his way back down the stairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Techno settled himself on the small couch for the second time that night, he found that his eyes refused to close. His gaze remained straight up at the ceiling of the living room. He felt so exhausted yet the weight in his heart refused to let him sleep. The voices began to return one by one. Asking Techno what he was going to do next or sympathizing for his loss. A few quiet ones hummed a good riddance to the little brat, which Techno quickly silenced. His mind hummed with the thousands of voices. Each one mourning for the loss of his baby brother. It had been this way when Wilbur died. They had given Techno his space before making their somber return. He wished they would stay silent longer. He hated the way they sounded so dejected, how they only made him feel more of his heart being ripped away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno forced his eyes shut and released a low growl of frustration pressing his palms against his eyelids. He thought back to the last time he had saw Tommy. It had been months ago at the beginning of Tommy’s exile. He remembered the furry and the fire behind his youngest brother’s blue eyes. He remembered the bite in his voice and the fight in his words. What had happened to Tommy after Techno had left? What happened to the flame the burned so bright? Who had extinguished it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voices chanted different names, however most where too quiet to pick apart from others. Techno forced them back into his subconscious. He didn’t want to listen right now, he just wanted to think about his baby brother. The one he would never see again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Poppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo wakes up in a strange place.<br/>The trio is heading home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the long wait. Things have been hectic for the past couple of weeks and I was suffering from writer's block. Well, what can you do. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and hopefully I will be better at getting them out quicker. Thank you for your patience and interest!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young president was not used to the feeling of warmth. Most of his nights and mornings were spent moving about, frantically trying to keep his country running smoothly. But this warmth was so welcoming, like a gentle kiss from heaven itself was prodding him to wake up. It made his groggy mind slip back into motion. His blue eyes fluttered open only to be closed again suddenly. The sun was so bright. Wait, sun? He didn’t remember falling asleep outside… Tubbo tried once again to open his eyes, using his hand to shield against the bright light this time. </p>
<p>“Where?” he breathed. “Where the hell am I?” he used the opposite hand to push himself up, his fingertips being met with the light prickles of grass. Tubbo flickered his eyes to where his hand was to see the green under his palm. He looked around and saw how it stretched out all around him with small groupings of flowers blooming sporadically. He followed the green blades to the horizon where distant purple mountains jutted out of the ground. “What?”</p>
<p>He glanced up to where he thought the sun to be only to be met with a vibrant blue sky patched with pastel-colored clouds which one would normally see during a sunset. The sun itself was bright, but not blinding. The heat that radiated from the orb was not the normal sweltering heat that would make a person drip sweat in the summer, but instead it was a steady warmth. One that he distantly remembered belonging to that of a father’s gentle hug. </p>
<p>He glanced beside him to see a large oak tree, swaying lightly in a refreshing breeze that invisibly made its way through the valley that he had found himself in. The branches looked strong and full of health and bore scarlet apples alongside emerald-colored leaves. </p>
<p>“Tubbo?” I quiet whisper from behind caught him completely off guard. Tubbo whipped his head around to see the owner of the voice standing a few yards down the hill that the oak tree stood proudly above. “What are you doing here?” the figure hesitantly asked.</p>
<p>Tubbo found himself merely staring at the figure instead of actually answering their question. They looked deathly pale compared to the vibrant landscape that surrounded them. Their skin was almost translucent with how colorless it was and their hair was a muted blond. Their body was tall, but extremely slender, making them appear on the brink of malnourishment. The clothes that they wore hung loosely over their boney frame. But what stood out the most to Tubbo was the circlet of poppy buds that sat atop this figure’s head. “Who, what, what is going on?” Tubbo sat up completely and desperately tried to wipe the lingering sleep out of his eye.</p>
<p>When he brought his hands back and focused on the figure that had now found their way silently beside him, he felt his heart jump into his throat. The figure was Tommy, or at the very least what looked to be Tommy. His eyes were muted in color, no longer showing the happy baby blue they normally were. His face was scared and burned with the poppy buds blossoming near a gash on the side of his head. Around his neck were the bruises Tubbo had saw when he… when he had found Tommy. His wrists sported the same discolored skin. </p>
<p>“Tommy?” Tubbo hesitantly asked. His heart jumped even higher when the boy next to him smiled weakly.</p>
<p>“The one and only.” Tommy quipped back, but there was no energy behind it. The blond plopped himself next to Tubbo, though the grass around him barely shifted with the newly added weight. “What are you doing here big man?”</p>
<p>Tubbo just stared at where his best friend nonchalantly sat beside him. He’s supposed to be dead. How is he here, speaking to Tubbo like this? Why did Tommy look like that? Why is he so quiet? Why –</p>
<p>“Tubbo?” </p>
<p>Tubbo blinked rapidly, fighting back the questions that were now pounding against his skull. Tommy was looking at him curiously. “But… You’re- you’re dead.” Tubbo stated simply.</p>
<p>Tommy gave a light chuckle, “Yeah, I guess I am.” He sat back onto his hands, letting his long legs sprawl out in front of him. An uneasy silence filled the space between them for a few seconds before Tommy spoke again. “I really miss you.”</p>
<p>Tubbo sucked in his breath, though he still felt like his lungs were collapsing in on themselves. It had almost felt like the ground had given out from underneath him. “You miss me? After all I did?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do.” Tommy spoke up again, eyes now closed. He tilted his head back allowing his face to be bathed in sun light. </p>
<p>Tubbo jerked slightly, not even realizing he had spoken his thoughts aloud. He slapped both hands over his mouth now looking at Tommy with wide eyes. Tommy peeked opened one of his eyes and looked to Tubbo. At the sight of the other’s shocked expression, he let loose a torrent of giggles. Tubbo quickly joined in, though his laughter sounded more like sobs. As the laughter began to subside, Tubbo turned his tear infested eyes to where Tommy sat. Tommy was beaming at him and opened his arms, gesturing for Tubbo come into an embrace. Tubbo did not hesitate to lunge forward into Tommy’s arms.</p>
<p>When Tubbo had opened his eyes, he let out a strangled cry. He had bolted upright in his bed arms stretched out wide grabbing at nothing but air. Sweat coated his body and the bunched-up sheets sprawled all around him. “Tommy…” He dropped his arms and weakly flopped back onto the mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house was silent as Tubbo crept his way down the stairs. The only noise that could be heard was the sizzling of something cooking on the stove top. Though Tubbo knew that no one here would hurt him, seeing as how he woke up this morning not dead but instead in one piece, but he was still quite scared to come face to face with Techno without Phil with him. He quietly peeked his head around the corner of the door frame that led into the kitchen and almost sighed in relief. The only occupant of the kitchen seemed to be Philza. It eased his nerves enough to step out of his temporary hiding place behind the door frame, fully entering into the open room. </p>
<p>“Good mornin’, mate.” Phil chirped gently, not even bothering to look over his shoulder at the new presence. “Take a seat, the eggs are almost done.”</p>
<p>Tubbo silently did as he was told. He waddled to the chair that was closes to him and scooched it towards the table. It was a fairly large chair for Tubbo, his normally smaller stature being nearly dwarfed by Techno’s own. The furnishings around the house were a perfect size for the Piglin, but for Tubbo and even Phil, they were abnormally large. “Where’s Technoblade?” Tubbo eventually asked hesitantly. </p>
<p>Phil just sighed. He turned around carrying two plates in his hands towards the table taking a chair for himself beside Tubbo’s. “I told him what happened this morning… about how To- how he…” Phil swallowed dryly as he stumbled over his words. “How he… died.” He had managed to say, spitting out the last word like it was poison. “He went to go investigate the scene, see if he could find anything that would lead to…sui- … that conclusion.” </p>
<p>Tubbo understood why Philza seemed to be dancing around his words. He himself did the same thing as well. Always attempting to get a point across without having to say it directly. It was a bitter reminder of what he had learned under Schlatt’s tutelage. “I see.” Tubbo spoke back, his voice still cracked and painful from the past days of misuse. </p>
<p>Phil looked over at the brunette with tired eyes, light bags were beginning to form under them. His ash-colored wings sagged behind him and his shoulders were slumped as if he were carrying the weight of the world itself. Tubbo couldn’t blame him. “Do you want some tea? I just made a fresh pot. I also know where Tech keeps his honey.” The older man offered. </p>
<p>Tubbo nodded stiffly and began to eat his breakfast as Phil turned his back towards him once again to go and prepare said tea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the morning went past quietly, both residents kept mainly to themselves as the sun began to peak in the sky. Conversations were quick, never lasting more than five or ten minutes. It was a comfortable setting, neither party pushing the other into unwanted interaction. Both just pleased to sit and enjoy the other’s company as they still continued to mourn. It was noon when Techno had returned, tailed closely by his ghost brother. At first, Tubbo was shocked at how much Ghostbur was acting like Alivebur, but eventually settled when Wilbur had told him about the sparks of his memories returning to him. The specter didn’t stay long, however, choosing to leave the family so he could silently grieve his youngest brother’s passing in his own way. The rest of the day was spent making sure the house and livestock would be alright by themselves until Techno returned. Eventually the trio set out a few hours before sunset, hoping that the last rays of the day would give them enough light to make it to the nether portal and beyond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Abuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is back together again, but what will happen when they learn of the bodily ailments that plagued Tommy before his death?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if any of the characters are ooc. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they had arrived in L’Manburg, Phil, Techno, and Tubbo were greeted in the main plaza by Ranboo, Fundy, and Quackity. The puddles of rain water still littered the area, though the sky had long since cleared. The dusk’s light illuminated all of their already pale faces and made the shadows sharp and intimidating. </p>
<p>“Pig.” Quackity tightly greeted.</p>
<p>“Quackity.” Techno curtly replied. Nothing more was said between the two as the L’Manburgians escorted the newcomers towards Philza’s house. The six climbed up the creaky wooden stairs leading up to the porch before clustering into the house’s main living room. </p>
<p>“What have you… found?” Phil licked his lips nervously as he discarded his hat on a hook placed near the doorway. </p>
<p>“We had Sam come over and examined the- the, uh… the body after we moved him here, per you- your and Tubbo’s request.” Ranboo fidgeted in place as he stated the events that occurred in their absence. He tried to look anywhere but in the eyes of Phil, finally allowing his gaze to settle on his feet.</p>
<p>“And?” Techno asked passively, keeping his demeanor laid back. His posture spoke differently however, seeing as his hand was firmly on the hilt of his sword which was safely tucked under his ruby red cape. His shoulders were also tensed and his mask was shifted slightly upwards on his face showing that his eyebrows were raised.</p>
<p>“The cause of- of death was due to fall damage mainly, however there were signs of extreme abuse, malnourishment, and burns. There were also cuts on his forearms that Sam believed to be self-inflicted…” Fundy listed off, cringing as each ailment left his mouth. His words hung in the air for what seemed to be minutes as they sank in. Tubbo was ready to eject the dinner Phil had made for them before they had left the artic. He quickly held his stomach and tried to swallow the bile that threatened to come. Phil just looked like he became paler, and seemed to age another fifty years just standing there. Techno kept his posture the same, however, the boar mask that he so proudly wore sank back down to its normal resting place upon his nose. </p>
<p>“May I go and see him.” It was more of a statement than a request as Techno began to head towards the ladder before even getting an answer. </p>
<p>The silence returned to the room once again. No one was quite willing to break the tension that seemed to be forming heavily in the air. Tubbo’s head was pounding with question after question. Cuts? Self-inflicted? He swallowed the burning feeling at the back of his throat once again. He hadn’t seen any of them due to the bandages that were wrapped poorly around Tommy’s lower arms when he had found him. And the abuse? Tubbo had suspected something had happened, but was not entirely sure what. He had asked Dream how Tommy was, and Dream had said that Tommy was fine. He said Tommy was safe. Dream lied. Did someone sneak into the encampment when Dream wasn’t around? Had Dream himself done the malice act? Did Tommy do more than just cut himself, but strangle himself too? It would explain the deep bruises around his neck. But what about around his wrists? </p>
<p>“What caused the bruises on his neck?” Phil asked, properly breaking Tubbo out of his stupor. “And the burns?” </p>
<p>Fundy stood still for a moment, seemingly trying to collect his words before speaking again. “Sam has found clear evidence that the bruises around Tom- Tom- around the neck, wrists, and upper arms were caused by another person. They are fingertip bruises, which where all facing in a way that indicated it wasn’t the- the, uh, victim who had caused them. The burns looked to be caused by an explosion rather than ones caused by an open flame. There was no gunpowder residue, which lead Sam to them being caused by TNT rather than, say, a creeper.” Fundy robotically listed off again, only stumbling over Tommy’s name.</p>
<p>“That would explain the complete destruction of the camp.” Tubbo mumbled more to himself, than the others surrounding him. He hugged himself tighter, hating the thought of Tommy being hurt so badly. Why wasn’t he there to stop it? Why did he exile Tommy in the first place? Tubbo bitterly thought to himself. He felt his finger nails digging through his green cotton shirt, positive that they were going to break the skin underneath. </p>
<p>Tubbo felt himself begin to shrink deeper and deeper inward. His shoulders rising all the way up to his jaw line. He felt like his knees were beginning to buckle underneath him and his lung emptying of air. What finally brought him back to reality were long lanky arms wrapping themselves around his frame and tugging him forward. His small form collided with the thin chest of Ranboo. The enderman hybrid held Tubbo close to him. Tubbo once again found himself breaking down in Ranboo’s embrace for the second time in days. Hot tears ran down his face in giant droplets, soaking into Ranboo’s suit jacket. It barely protected the hybrid’s chest, but mopped up most of the tears the young president was shedding. Tubbo held onto him tightly, his fists turning white as he gripped on to the front of Ranboo. </p>
<p>“Oh Tubbo…” Tubbo felt the taller boy’s breath wisp through his brunette hair as Ranboo rested his chin atop his head. He rocked them side to side as Tubbo continued through the breakdown. He could barely grasp what was happening around him as he sunk back into his mind. His head felt as though it was filled with a million voices screaming out, disorienting him as he tried to cling to any part of reality. But failing.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Phil used Tubbo’s break down as a way to excuse himself upstairs to go and find his (now only) son. He ascended up the ladder, Tubbo’s crying becoming more and more distant the further he went. He was greeted by the sight of Techno kneeling beside the occupied bed that filled a large part of the upstairs room. A white sheet completely covering the figure on its surface. Techno’s mask laid discarded beside him on the floor near his knees, his cape draped gracefully across his shoulders. </p>
<p>“So… you didn’t take my advice, I guess.” Techno rasped out as Phil stepped beside him. The father gently rested a calloused hand on the piglin hybrid’s shoulder. “I told you to ‘die like a hero’. You were never one to listen to me, huh, Theseus? Always had to take your own path.” Techno let out a wet laugh. Phil’s grip on Techno’s shoulder tightened slightly as he saw the tears running down his eldest’s face. He too felt his own eyes becoming hazy once again, but held strong. He needed to be strong. For not only Techno, but Tubbo as well. He could still hear the kid downstairs crying out for his best friend, who was never to return. He had to be strong for what little he had left. </p>
<p>“I can see why you did what you did. I saw your exile; I saw what had happened. Now I see what had happened to you too. I… I don’t think I can blame you honestly.” Techno continued. Phil just stood there and listened to his son. “You must have been so hurt, so hopeless. I’ve seen people twice your age suffer from less painful things and still cry out for death. Theseus, you were so brave…” </p>
<p>Phil fondly remembered back to when Techno would assist him in healing his two younger sons. He would always insist to Tommy how strong and brave he was. How big strong men don’t cry over a scraped knee or a bruise on their elbow. Tommy would always giggle in return saying that he was a big strong man. It seemed like that habit had never left Techno, even after all these years, he still insisted to Tommy that he was strong and brave. However, now there was no response, only silence. </p>
<p>Techno reached forward and began petting where Tommy’s hair was hidden underneath the sheet. Another way Techno used to comfort the other boys when they had woken up scared from a night terror when they were younger. “I love you, Theseus, I hope you know that… Knew that.” He corrected. Techno paused his tender pets. His fingers frozen atop of the covered corpse’s head. He released a sigh and pulled his hand away, and up towards his own head where a golden crown sat proudly. Using both hands, Techno gently lifted the treasure off his pink strands and placed it atop the unmoving chest of his younger brother. The slim spikes glimmered and sparkled in the moonlight that slipped its way through the windows. </p>
<p>Techno began to rub the dead body’s head once again, his eyes twinkling with tears. Phil was positive the voices were running rampant in his son’s head as he flinched every so often. They sat like that for over an hour, not really moving as they gazed down at the lump on the bed. There was not much to do at the moment then just mourn and plan. Plan on what to do next.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Tubbo found himself once again in the valley of flowers that night. The clouds danced across the sky in a pastel blob. There was more this time than there were the last, giving the land below some relief from the blazing light of the sun. Patches of the bright blue sky shone through the covering every so often, creating pockets for the sun rays to shine through. The grass bowed with every gust of air that made its way across the field. The flowers danced in the breeze as the bees hummed and went about their business.  Tubbo sat at the top of the hill once again. The tree to his left and the open valley to his right. </p>
<p>The teen sighed heavily and pushed himself up onto his feet, turning in a circle, trying to find someone he knew was here with him. His eyes spotted a red and white shirt amongst the leaves of the large oak. Making his way closer to the tree he saw the figure of Tommy lounging in one of the higher up branches. The other boy seemed to be happily munching on the apple in his grip as he hummed the tune of ‘Cat’. </p>
<p>“Tommy?” Tubbo called up through the branches and leaves successfully catching the younger boy’s attention. </p>
<p>“Hey big man!” Tommy excitedly waved down to the green clad president. “Climb up here, the apples taste better the closer you get to the top!”</p>
<p>“Tommy, maybe you shouldn’t be up there…” Tubbo took a tentative step closer to the tree. His nerves making his fingers twitch as he saw how high up Tommy was. Tommy died because of falling, and Tubbo could not bare to watch this… this dream Tommy follow the same fate. “Maybe- maybe you should come- come down here instead!” </p>
<p>Tommy gave him a dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes. “What? Are you afraid I’m gonna fall? Have more faith in me!” Tommy called back down to Tubbo, a grin playing on his lips.</p>
<p>“Pl- Please, Tommy. Come down here.” </p>
<p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake, fiiiiinnnnne.” Tommy huffed sarcastically and began to climb down to the lower branches of the tree. Tubbo felt his shoulders relax slightly as Tommy got closer to the ground, and to safety. “I didn’t think I would see you back here… at least not for a little while.” Tommy reached the lowest branches, which protested lightly with the added weight of the child. He hooked his knees over it, successfully allowing himself to hang upside down facing Tubbo. “It was all weird and shit when you vanished last time.” He happily chattered as he reached for a new apple. Giving a quizzical look at the fruit before rubbing in against his pant leg and biting into it. </p>
<p>“What- What do you mean?” Tubbo hesitantly asked. This was all a dream, right? It couldn’t exist while he was awake. Tubbo looked closer at the Tommy that lazily chewed the red apple in front of him. His clothes were messy and ripped, and even from hanging upside down, Tubbo could tell that they did not fit him right still. His eyes were a lot milkier than the last time he was in this dreamscape, however. His skin was still fairly pale, but now had a lively shimmer to it. The blossoms of poppies that had circled his head prior were now mostly in full bloom with new buds filling in the empty spaces between. The gash on the side of the blonde’s head was substantially covered now by the flowers, leaving no evidence of prior injury. There were now buds also lining his collar bone as well as wrapping around his forearms. The platinum blond hair that was tangled in the stems of the flowers held a healthier glow to it.</p>
<p>“Well,” Tommy’s voice pulled Tubbo away from his examination, “It’s been a month or so since you last came. I thought that you weren’t gonna come back until you died too or somethin’.” Tommy stated simply, as if he were talking about the weather.</p>
<p>Tubbo felt as though all the air had left his body. Until he died? But this was just a dream, right? Tubbo let off a nervous laugh, “What?”</p>
<p>“Dying, you know, like ceasing living? Don’t be a dumbass, you know what it is.” Tommy finished the apple and swung himself completely off the tree to the grass below. “Use your brainnnnn.” Tommy playfully pressed his finger to his own temple, ignoring the poppies that were blocking it. </p>
<p>“Tommy,” Tubbo followed Tommy’s figure as he walked past him, eventually settling down on the side of the hill. “this is a dream, r-right? This isn’t real. You’re dead, this isn’t real! I- I saw your dead body, I saw the scars, the bruises, the- the, oh god. Tommy, I, I-” The clouds began to grow dark in the sky over head. Wind picked up and began to beat against the grass and tree. Ripping leaves and flowers free and flinging them through the air. Tubbo all but crumpled to the ground below him as his brain buzzed once again with all the questions and confusion. His breathing came out in short gasps, ripping themselves away from his lips, refusing to return. </p>
<p>The noise barely allowed him to hear the distant calls of his name. They seemed to be muffled, like he was under water. They grew closer and closer, yet still remained quiet as they competed with the ringing in his ears. Tubbo barely registered himself screaming until another screeching voice rang above his own. “TUBBO!”</p>
<p>He could not feel him, but Tommy had wrapped his arms around his quivering form. His own eyes squeezed shut. He was being held to other’s chest, the poppies of his arms tickling Tubbo as they seemed to press into him. “You need to calm down.” He heard Tommy shakily whisper. He finally allowed himself to take deeper breaths. The sky clearing slightly with each exhale. Finally, the scene around them shifted back to the serene landscape it had been before. </p>
<p>“What, what was that?” Tubbo asked weakly from Tommy’s hold. </p>
<p>“I don’t- I don’t fucking know…” Tommy responded, loosening his grip on the other teen. His arms falling to his side as tiny red droplets began to seep from his eyes. They didn’t look like blood, perse, but more so like the blue tears that Ghostbur cried. </p>
<p>That’s when it all clicked, this wasn’t a dream. But, perhaps… a place after death?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Bench</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo finishes being interrogated by Awesamdude and is joined by Tubbo for a stroll along the Prime Path. An unexpected visitor arrives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a hot second. The past two weeks have been a little chaotic and very distracting. Top that onto writers' block and you got a mess. This is a smaller chapter, but hopefully you will enjoy it!<br/>Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ranboo, do you remember if anyone else had visited Tommy during his time in exile?” Sam looked across the dark oak wood desk staring directly at Ranboo, who fidgeted uncomfortably under his direct gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S- some people visited… but he never wrote that they hurt him.” Ranboo looked down at his hands clasped tightly together in his lap. Sam nodded and reread through the book of messages that Ranboo and Tommy had used. “Honestly, the- the most frequent visitor was- was Dream. But- but Tommy never wrote much about him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awesamdude hummed back. He flipped the pages a few more times before shutting the book and setting it back down on the desk. “Did you visit him a lot? It seemed like he asked about you coming quite often.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I did, but, near the- the end, he just refused to talk with me. He kept saying to stop pitying him, that- that no one wanted him anyway.” Ranboo stuttered out. Trying to keep his voice level as he remembered how Tommy would act when he came by, attempting to help him. He remembered how he would yell at him, or get frustrated and talk about a beach party. Any time Ranboo asked on about the party, Tommy would snap at him and change the subject.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was this before or after he started talking about the party you mentioned earlier?” Sam looked back to him once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M- mostly- mostly afterwards.” Ranboo replied, gulping as his hands began to shake as Sam looked at him directly again. Ranboo silently wishing for him to quit that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was silent for a beat before Sam stood up. “Thank you for your time Ranboo.” He walked past his desk towards the door. “You are free to go.” Twisting the handle, he opened the entrance to the office and gestured for Ranboo to exit. Which he did with no protest. Exiting the build with a bit more speed than necessary. He hated being looked at, but Sam made it a hundred times worse. With his black eyes and the white irises starting down at you behind a gas mask that took up the majority of the adult’s face. It was unnerving and made Ranboo shiver even thinking about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d it go?” Tubbo met him at the front door of the building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It went.” Was all Ranboo said in return before they started making their way away from the building towards the prime path. “I don’t like Sam, he’s… intimidating.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo gave a laugh, but there was no mirth behind it. It was empty, exhausted almost in its sound. This was sadly something Ranboo had been hearing more and more in Tubbo for the past few days. The investigation had been going for only three days, yet it seemed like nothing new was found. All they knew was Dream and Ghostbur were the two main visitors of Tommy, and both had been absent since the starting of the investigation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he can be… But he seems to be a good enough guy. He doesn’t have to help with investigating, yet he still chose to.” Tubbo looked up at the clear blue sky, grimacing slightly against the blazing sunlight shining directly in his eyes. Ranboo chose just to stare ahead, not wanting to look at anything in general. It hurt to see everything so bright and happy. The flowers blooming and the sky free of clouds. It wasn’t fair. Why did everything seem fine when it obviously wasn’t? Like a kid did not recently commit suicide, and died alone in the bitter cold of night. However, he could not hold complete resentment towards it. He remembered fondly back to when he had first woken up here. He remembered watching Tommy and Tubbo playing around in the warm light enjoying every last minute the sun was in the sky. He remembered the few days he saw Tommy truly happy. Maybe this was the world’s way of saying goodbye or something. Ranboo wished it could bring him comfort, but he still felt the displeasure that was bubbled inside his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How, how are the funeral preparations going with Phil and Techno?” Ranboo asked hesitantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re going well, hopefully we can finish within the next two days.” Tubbo responded weakly. “With their help gathering supplies and giving input, it will hopefully make for a good final… final farewell, I guess.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo hummed back in confirmation. Leaving the conversation at that. Together, the two walked the length of the path, letting it take them around the bends and curves of the natural landscape. It guided them up a large hill, through a tunnel, and finally past a hut constructed of mainly dirt. It looked like something akin to a fox’s den or a rabbit mound. Before it laid a sprawling yard full of unkept grass and wildflowers. Above the two oak doors hung a wooden sign fading with age and sun reading “Tommyinnit”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duo just stood soundlessly on the Prime Path, just staring at the structure in front of them. Birds chirped loudly in the distance and the breeze danced easily across the tall grass and flowers. The sun glimmered high in the mid-afternoon sky. It felt like something Ranboo would imagine what peace would look like. How cruel was that? That peace was only found when someone was gone? He was taken from his stupor by the almost silent sniffles that came from beside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo’s eyes were sparkling again with tears. But they refused to leak from the young president’s blue eyes. He just stood there frozen in place watching the doorway to the house, as if he was expecting Tommy to come bursting out laugh boisterously and tell him to stop being a cry baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo let a sigh escape his lips as he put his large hand on top of Tubbo’s petit shoulder, attempting to comfort him with the gentle reassuring touch. But, Tubbo pulled away instead, turning his back on the home and strolling across the path to a worn-out bench with a broken jukebox sat beside it. The brunette took a seat closes to the jukebox, the bench creaking in complaint with the foreign weight. Ranboo followed suite right after and sat on the opposite side of the bench closest to a small tree. The two sat in silence and stared out across the valley below. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think there should be poppies here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo and turned to look at Tubbo. He was smiling down at his hands, like he was remembering a fond memory.  “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, they, they just remind me of him…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he like them?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo gave a weak shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are a flower that represents remembrance and… eternal slumber.” A new voice spoke from behind the duo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo whipped his head around to see the spectral form of the first President of L’Manburg accompanied by Phil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ghostbur?” Ranboo asked weakly, standing and turning around to get a full view of the pair. Tubbo was right beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wilbur.” The specter corrected with a gentle smile playing across his pale lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where- where have you been?” Tubbo breathlessly questioned the ghost, not seeming phased at all by the more aware look in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was visiting my little brother.” Wilbur frowned, “Tubbo, we need to talk. I also need to find Sam. I hear he is running the investigation.” The words came out cold, sending a sharp chill down the enderman hybrid’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah, do you know something?” Tubbo replied, sounding on the verge of desperation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know enough.” Wilbur replied, a scowl ghosting itself quickly across his pale features.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur finally remembers what he had watched transpire while he was with Tommy in exile.<br/>Some Techno and Fundy uncle nephew fluff is also included!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the wait once again! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! I also wanted to include Fundy and Techno fluff because I love the idea of Fundy bonding with his rapidly dwindling family and felt like their needed to be a quick break in all the angst. At least for a second...<br/>I hope you enjoy and comment any constructive criticism you have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere outside of Sam’s office was a little more than tense as Tubbo, Ranboo, and Philza sat together in a small waiting area. No noise came from behind the heavy wooden door that led to the interrogation room, not even a whisper of a voice. The trio sitting refused to utter a sentence to one another, in a feeble attempt to listen into the creeper hybrid’s and ghost’s conversation. Phil had found solace in a red velvet arm chair placed in a dark corner nearest to the office door. The corner was lined with dusty old book shelves, which barely held any tomes with in them. Tubbo kept himself busy pacing the floor in front of the row of chairs that lined the wall opposite to the office door. Ranboo found it easier to just remain sitting still in an armchair with his larger than average legs tucked up to his chest, eyes burning into the floor. He made it a point to sit closest to the exit as well, finding extreme comfort in having a clear escape path if something was to happen. </p>
<p>Within fifteen minutes of Sam closing the door behind the spirit, the oak barrier was thrown open with Sam marching out. Each step was rough and uneven, his filtered breathing short. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Tubbo was the first one to break the stiff atmosphere with his voice spilling uneasiness. </p>
<p>“I remembered what Ghostbur experienced in exile, what Ghostbur witnessed Tommy experience in exile.” The phantom was first to speak, his voice ominously even. “I know what happened to him. To Tommy.” A darker tone leaked into the older man’s words. A promise for future destruction.</p>
<p>“What? What happened to him?” Phil stood from his own seat, desperation making its way into his tone of voice. </p>
<p>What had happened to Tommy, what caused him to become so hopeless? Who did it? Was it the loneliness? Was it another person? Obviously, some of the injuries listed were caused by someone else, but who? Thoughts rang out through Tubbo’s head. Each one becoming more and more consuming, until he felt his grip on reality slowly fading.</p>
<p>“Dream.” The one name that Sam had uttered made the chaos within Tubbo’s head come to a screeching halt. A shot of ice-cold dread ripped its way to each of his limbs, forcing his body to become completely still. </p>
<p>“Dream?” Ranboo’s voice rang out to Tubbo’s left. “What did Dream do to Tommy? Surely it wasn’t bad enough to drive him to death? Dream isn’t like that, is he?” </p>
<p>Sam muttered, “I thought so too, but everything that Ghostbu-”</p>
<p>“Wilbur” the ghostly man to the creeper hybrid’s right corrected stiffly.</p>
<p>“-Wilbur, everything Wilbur said checks out with the evidence and other eye witnesses. All the injuries that are still visible on Tom- on the corpse… Wilbur was able to pinpoint each one and how it happened. He also explained some… troubling verbal interactions between him and Dream.”</p>
<p>Wilbur stood beside the hybrid as he spoke, nodding to everything that Sam had said, a shadow caused by the ghost’s curly brown locks hid most of his face from view. However, if Tubbo focused hard enough he could have sworn that he felt the temperature in the waiting room drop a couple of degrees. “What, what kind of things did he tell him?” Tubbo whispered out, not fully trusting his voice.</p>
<p>“Nothing good.” was all Wilbur spat out in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno was never one to throw parties, or even small events. He, quite honestly, hated being around so many people at once, it was too distracting. The voices were enough already, but add the cacophony of others on top that, you would find yourself with an extreme headache. That’s why Techno enjoyed retirement so much. It allowed him the space that he needed to rest and rejuvenate. There were no wars, no people to use him, and no killing. At least, that’s what it had been for a few months. Then the Butchers came, then Tubbo came, and Tommy was gone. Everything Techno had worked towards in those months of isolation crumpled before him as he realized that nothing he loved or cared about was safe. Not even his baby brother.</p>
<p>So, Techno now found himself gathering red flowers alongside his nephew. Each picking an assortment of flora to plant around the freshly dug grave that would soon house the corpse of his youngest brother. </p>
<p>“Do you think he would’ve liked the peonies or the roses better?” The fox hybrid spoke up suddenly. </p>
<p>“Roses.” Techno plucked up a white tulip to add to his growing bouquet of flowers. “They’re red, he would have liked red.”</p>
<p>Fundy made a noise of confirmation before returning back to his own picking. The silence stayed for a while amongst the two hybrids. Neither really caring to much whether or not the silence was broken. Thus, the clearing was filled with nothing but the sound of the breeze ruffling through the grass and nearby trees. After what felt like hours, two eventually had as many flowers as they could carry in their arms before resigning to return home. The sky was reaching dusk and the shadows of the woods were growing longer. In the distance, an owl could be heard hooting. </p>
<p>The calm and cool of night quickly set in as the two made their way back to where the lights of L’Manburg were glimmering up into the star infested sky.</p>
<p>“Do, do you think that they’re watching over us?” Technoblade was startled by the question, looking down to his nephew. The fox hybrid’s eyes were pointed to the sky where a mural of glimmering stars cascaded down from the heavens. Techno sighed, allowing his own gaze to point towards the sky. </p>
<p>“The stars?” Techno squinted into the sky, just being able to find the constellation of Canis minor rising above the horizon. “They don’t really have eyes, so…” </p>
<p>A faint chuckle rang out into the evening, “You know what I mean. I’m talking about dad and Tommy. Dad- Wilbur would always talk about how our ancestors would watch over us from the heavens, protecting us from a far. Do you think that him and Tommy are watching as well?”</p>
<p>Techno hummed, for how quickly Fundy became of age, he still held a present part of his mind that was extremely child-like. The myth of stars being those of the deceased watching over you was nothing more than an old myth that Phil had told them when they were kids. It seemed Wilbur upheld that same tradition with his own son. “I don’t know. Perhaps we will never know until we join them.” </p>
<p>“Perhaps.” was all Fundy gave in response.</p>
<p>“C’mon, we should get going before monsters start coming out.” Techno nudged the younger man’s shoulder, spurring him forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair, however, missed the shadow lurking amongst the trees to their far left, only ten meters away. The person’s form was washed in darkness, barely able to be seen amongst the canopy of leaves and other foliage. A haunting white mask sat proudly on their face, concealing the frown that lined their features. Dream had wished that he did not have to deal with this right now. He hated how his plaything had tried to escape from him using death. He wished to control the young spritely child, not to take him out of the picture completely. If that were the case, he would have run the blonde through with his sword ages ago. </p>
<p>Now, however, the teen’s death has not only put a damper on his fun, but also has seemed to spur the people of the server together. Something that even he could not have seen coming. Especially from the likes of the Blood God himself! Dream sighed heavily once he was positive the pair was out of hearing range. This had certainly taken a lot of the fun out of his plan. </p>
<p>No matter, Dream would just have to break what has been fixed. Nothing that he hasn’t done before. If anything, this would make his little game with Tommy even more fun! Showing the boy that he cannot escape him, even in death, was going to be truly amusing. But he had to be patient in order to win his prize. If he rushed this, he could ruin his own plan further. He just had to wait for the right moment, the right time to strike when his enemies were at their weakest.</p>
<p>A smirk began to grow across his face, almost hurting his cheeks with how wide his mouth stretched. He looked down to his left hand where a large pouch was already halfway filled with gunpowder. He couldn’t be business all the time after all, he still wanted to have some fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                         :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will continue the story if you are interested to find out what happens next. If so I will try to set up a normal upload schedule. Thanks and have an amazing day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>